Medical electrodes for use in procedures such as defibrillation typically include a conductor formed of metal, or formed of a conductive ink printed on a substrate, and a liquid or solid electrically conductive gel covering the conductor. The electrolyte is used to provide coupling between the conductor and the patient's skin. These electrodes often also include a foam backing layer, to which the conductor is adhered. An adhesive layer is used to adhere the electrodes to a patient. Such electrodes can be rendered unusable during storage by corrosion of the conductor and/or evaporation or degradation of the electrolyte. If the electrode is unusable at the time that the a caregiver needs to defibrillate a patient, the patient's life can be jeopardized or lost due to delay in locating a usable electrode.